Firework
by Burntsugrr
Summary: This was a drabble challange from someone at Tumblr to write something where Klaine goes on a date, they are made fun of and Blaine stands up for them.


"Do you want a soda or something? Who knows how long he'll be up there." Burt had his head in the fridge, "We've got Coke, Sprite, Diet Coke, uh.."

"No, thanks, Mr. Hummel, I'm fine." Blaine pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

"You really shouldn't let him make you wait like this; he's just playing with his hair for the millionth time." Burt joined him at the table, a beer in his hand.

"I don't mind, he's worth waiting for." Blaine shrugged.

"That's right I am." Kurt appeared in the room looking like he'd spent the entire day on his ensemble. He ran his fingers across the back of Blaine's neck as he walked by causing a little ripple of excitement to spread down his spine.

"Where are you boys off to tonight?" Burt asked casually.

"Fireworks at the lake, I told you this when I was making the potato salad this afternoon." Kurt huffed as he put the finishing touches on the picnic he had packed for them.

"I've got that." Blaine hefted the basket off the counter, "And I've got the blanket in the car."

"Good I thought you'd forget."

Blaine looked at Burt, "So he sent me about 14 texts telling me not to forget." Then he turned to Kurt, "You ready my love?"

"Uh, do you think I should bring glasses instead of paper cups for our sparkling water?"

"No Your Highness, they don't let you bring in glass. We'll suffer with the peasants tonight." He rolled his eyes but planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"We're off, don't wait up dad."

"Home by midnight."

"Always."

They spread their blanket close to the edge of the woods where they could be away from the lights of the bandstand and see the fireworks better. Kurt unpacked the food, he brought too much as always, and Blaine reached immediately for a nectarine. He took a bite and juice ran everywhere, laughing he offered a bite to Kurt who tried his best to bite delicately but managed to cover his chin. Blaine wanted to kiss it off but it was still relatively light out and he knew how Kurt felt about PDA in crowded places so he grabbed a napkin at dabbed gently at his boyfriend's chin.

The sun set and the band kicked up and a cute little blond girl who'd wandered away from her family danced over to their blanket. She couldn't have been older than 4. Blaine stood and danced with her for a minute then took her hand to go find her family. It didn't take long; they were looking everywhere and were grateful for her safe return. The dad pulled her up into his arms and kissed her warmly, shaking Blaine's hand.

Blaine retuned to the blanket and sat behind Kurt, pulling him back against him. "I want one." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Slow down pal, first high school, then New York, wedding, dream apartment, then babies."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, "Whatever you want love, as long as it's with you."

Kurt turned and snuggled deeper into Blaine's chest, "You were cute with her though. You're going to be a great daddy,"

"So are you. We're gonna have the luckiest kids alive." He kissed the back of Kurt's neck, just below the back of his shirt and ran wrapped his arm around his waist. Kurt turned a little in his arms to kiss him.

"Is that two guys?" they heard it from somewhere to their right. Kurt started to pull away but Blaine tightened his grip on him.

"Hey, you two, what the hell are you doing?" The voices were coming closer and Kurt started to shake a little. Blaine dipped his head and whispered in his ear, "Don't let them scare you, I'm here."

"Faggot, I'm talking to you." A guy, college age probably with two friends behind him approached. "You queers need to knock it off, there are kids here."

Blaine looked up, "Look guys, we're just trying to enjoy the night, there's no need for all this drama."

The tallest guy kicked at Kurt's perfectly arranged plate of veggies and dip. "Shut up fag. Just pack up your little girly basket and go to some gay club or rest stop or something."

Blaine stood, "Knock it off." His voice was dead serious, his face angry.

"Oh look guess he's the man in the relationship. You and girlfriend better be moving on."

"My BOYfriend and I are going to sit here and listen to music, watch the fireworks and enjoy our dinner. You'd better move on now." He stood menacingly closer to the guy who'd kicked Kurt's food. Kurt stood and gently took Blaine's arm, "Honey, don't."

As it happened the father of the little girl he'd returned earlier was walking by and saw the trouble. He had two other men with him. "Hey, Blaine was it? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You boys friends of Blaine's?" he knew the answer.

"We ain't friend's with no Ass Monkey's"

Blaine reached back ready to punch but the little girl's father put his hand on his shoulder, "No, son, he's not worth it. Listen boys, I'm going to ask you nicely to move on. If I catch you near my friend here again I will come back and show you my badge and give you a ride downtown. You get me?"

When the guys had moved on Blaine thanked his new friend then pulled a trembling Kurt back onto their blanket. "Maybe we should just go." Kurt looked uncertain.

"I want to see fireworks, and I want to finish this food you made, and most of all I want to sit here with my arms around you and prove to you that no one is going to stop me from loving you, anywhere, anytime." He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. "I'm never running again, and I'm never going to let anyone tell me this is not okay." He traced a fingertip along Kurt's jaw before pulling him in for a deep kiss. When the fireworks began the boys were once again cuddled together Kurt in Blaine's arms. Before they knew it they had an addition to their blanket, the blond girl came and planted herself squarely in Kurt's lap, taking his hands and placing them over her ears before laying against his chest, modeling his position against Blaine. Blaine looked up and saw her dad wave a little to acknowledge he saw her and was she was fine where she was.

Kurt leaned back and yelled to Blaine over the booming fireworks. "Okay, after the wedding, but maybe we don't need the perfect apartment first."

Blaine kissed his shoulder, "Softy."


End file.
